Sister?
by MeoNg
Summary: Byakuya, menolak kehilangan wanita kesayangannya, tapi wanita ini memaksa. Apa boleh buat?  Hisana, rela kehilangan pria terkasihnya, tapi pria ini memaksa. Apa mau di kata?
1. Akhiri saja

**Disclaimer: Bleach? Hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.**

**Chapter 1 : Akhiri saja…**

"KYAAAA!"

Ah, jeritan itu lagi.

Kenapa lagi mereka berdua hari ini?

Tidak bosan kah membangunkanku setiap hari dengan cara begitu?

Tidak malu kah mereka berperilaku aneh padahal di rumah ini ada anak di bawah umur seperti ku?

"Ahk! Cukup, Byakuya! Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi!", Hisana, kakakku memekik di sepanjang koridor rumah ini, menderap tak karuan menghindari suaminya.

"Dengar dulu, Hisana. Aku-", pinta kakak iparku itu, terlampau sabar.

"Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan, HENTIKAN!"

Kuintip mereka berdua dari balik celah pintu kamarku yang terbuka sedikit.

Apa lagi hari ini? Apa masalahnya? Masih sama dengan kemarin kah?

"Hisana, kemarin aku terpaksa harus menghadiri rapat mendadak, aku meneleponmu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kutelepon Rukia, kukatakan padanya," ups! Aku lupa menyampaikannya pada kakak.

"Hih! Jangan bawa-bawa adikku!" hujam Hisana lagi, "masalahnya bukan pada kau telepon atau tidak, tapi dengan siapa kau rapat semalam!"

"Pertama, jangan sebut Rukia hanya adikmu, dia juga adikku! Kedua, aku rapat dengan klienku, hanya klien, Hisana, demi Tuhan!", balas kakakku yang satunya, Byakuya.

Tampaknya ini akan buruk. Buruk karena kalau aku masih mengahabiskan waktu mengintip dan tidak bersiap-siap ke sekolah, maka aku jelas akan terlambat, itu sungguh buruk.

Pertengkaran mereka berdua bukan hal yang baru bagiku sejak Byaku-nii lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor untuk mempersiapkan setiap persidangan kliennya. Tampaknya Sana-nee sedikit terlupakan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Aku? Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, meski kudengar dalam setiap perselisihan mereka selalu membawa-bawa namaku.

Ponselku berdering nyaring saat aku selesai mengemasi semua keperluan sekolah dalam tasku.

"Halo?" ujarku datar.

"Ru! Cepatlah keluar dari rumahmu! Aku di depan!"

Ichigo.

Seperti biasa dia akan menelepon begitu sampai di depan rumah. Katanya, dia tak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi dalam rumah ini, karena dua minggu yang lalu begitu mengetuk pintu, Sana-nee dan Byaku-nii menyemprotnya bersamaan. Sebenarnya sih tidak sengaja. Kebetulan saja dua orang itu mau keluar rumah saat sedang marah-marah dan bertepatan dengan datangnya Ichigo. Anak jeruk yang malang.

Kututup ponselku, melaju menuruni tangga, menuju pintu depan.

Aku tidak ingin dengar apa-apa lagi dua orang itu.

Aku bosan. Tapi tidak pernah kukatakan itu pada mereka. Aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu.

Tapi,

"RUKIA!", mati! Aku tertangkap.

Kubalikkan badanku, menatap dua orang itu berdiri di sana, menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Ya?" tanyaku, gugup.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, bicara.

Oh, harus kuperjelas ini.

"Uhh, mengenai telepon Byaku-nii tadi malam...aku lupa menyampaikannya pada Nee-san. Maafkan aku Nii-sama, maafkan aku Nee-san!", aku harus minta maaf agar salah paham ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa pergi ke sekolah dalam damai.

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan mereka berdua yang masih mematung memandangiku.

"Oh, sudahlah, Rukia. Bukan salamu, Sayang…", kata Sana-nee, kulihat lagi senyum khasnya padaku.

"Ayo, Rukia. Nanti kau terlambat, segeralah ke sekolah," kali ini Byaku-nii yang senyum, mengahampiriku, memegang kepalaku, kemudian mengantarku ke depan rumah.

Begitu membuka pintu gerbang traditional Jepang itu, Byaku-nii memicingkan matanya. Entah karena silau melihat rambut Ichigo yang terlalu matching dengan sepedanya yang juga berwarna oranye, atau karena Byaku-nii kurang suka padanya.

"Anak jeruk itu lagi, Rukia?" tanya Byaku-nii dengan nada dingin, masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Ichigo, yang hanya bisa cengengesan, "hehe.."

Buru-buru kutepis atmosfer aneh ini.

"Byaku-nii, dia hanya anak jeruk. Tidak berbahaya," ujarku tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah! Aku berangkat ya, Byaku-nii," kupeluk Nii-sama, mencoba menenangkannya, kemudian menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah berkeringat dingin, naik ke boncengan sepedanya, yang kemudian mulai menggelinding hingga sekolah.

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu, sikap mereka berdua yang barusan, hanya sesaat.

Hanya di depanku saja. Mereka pikir aku tidak tahu keadaan mereka.

Aku masih bisa melihat Nii-sama sebelum Ichigo berbelok ke tikungan.

Kulambaikan tanganku pada Nii-sama, berharap dengan melambai dan tersenyum padanya bisa meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya dan Nee-san.

Aku menyayangi mereka berdua.

Sungguh.

"Kurasa, Rukia harus tahu ini setelah dia pulang nanti," ujar Byakuya, begitu memasuki rumahnya kembali.

"Ya, meski aku tahu ini berat untuknya," Hisana hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

Byakuya, menatap istrinya, terhenyak kehabisan tenaga di kursinya.

"Hisana…tidak hanya untuk Rukia, ini sangat berat bagiku. Tidak bisakah-."

"Tidak bisa, Byakuya. Kumohon, hentikan saja semuanya."

Pria itu tak bisa lagi menghentikkannya, begitulah pikirnya, mungkin.

Hanya hening menyelemuti mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya detak jantung mereka yang terdengar sunyi dalam telinga mereka masing-masing.

Ini berat.

Setelah sekian lama bersatu dalam keluarga Kuchiki, perpisahan adalah bencana bagi Byakuya.

Ia sudah terlanjur terlalu sayang pada Rukia, adik kecilnya, yang selama ini membuat harinya penuh tawa riang ala anak remaja.

Ia lebih dari sekedar cinta pada Hisana, wanita terkasihnya, yang telah mengubah hidupnya yang kelabu menjadi berwarna, meruntuhkan benteng hatinya yang abadi, menghangatkan seluruh klan Kuchiki hanya dengan senyumnya.

"Setelah perceraian ini," ujar Hisana lirih, "aku akan bawa Rukia. Jadi-," belum selesai kalimatnya, si calon mantan suami sudah menyela.

"Tidak, Hisana. Rukia akan tetap di sini. Dia adikku, jadi-," sama saja, si calon mantan istri juga menyela.

"Tidak bisa. Rukia adikku."

"Rukia adalah Kuchiki. Dia akan tetap di sini setelah kita bercerai."

"Tapi dia adik kandungku!" Hisana memekik geram.

"Keluarga ini _sah_ mengadopsinya!" Byakuya tetap bersikeras, adik kesayangannya tetap bersamanya.

"Kau tidak punya hak, Byakuya. Dia masih di bawah umur, aku berhak merawatnya, aku kakak kadungnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki di dunia ini."

Hisana tidak menginginkan apapun setelah mereka berpisah, dia hanya ingin adiknya, pergi dari keluarga besar Kuchiki bersamanya.

"Kau tidak akan mampu merawatnya. Dia butuh pendidikan yang layak, butuh ini dan itu. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup," Byakuya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Hisana boleh minta apapun setelah mereka bercerai, tapi tidak untuk membawa Rukia bersamanya.

"Ap-apa?..." Hisana tak sanggup merespon atas kalimat Byakuya.

Begitukah caranya merendahkan istrinya? Hisana tidak mampu untuk hidup tanpanya, bahkan untuk memberi Rukia yang terbaik?

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hi-," Byakuya sadar kata-katanya tadi…

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, perlu kau tahu, Tuan Kuchiki. Aku tetap membawa Rukia, apapun yang terjadi," ujar Hisana tegas, berdiri dari kursinya, bersiap mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Tidak adakah hal lain yang lebih masuk akal untuk diperebutkan diakhir hubungan mereka?

**- END of Chap ONE -**

Saya…sedang jenuh.

Ide ini sudah lama, tapi baru hari ini berhasil mengetiknya.

Mohon maklumi jika banyak kesalahan, karena saya...sedang jenuh.


	2. Claim

**Disclaimer: Bleach? Hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Claim**

* * *

Ahh~

Lagi, kuhabiskan waktu pulang sekolahku di tempat keparat ini, bersama para pria-pria kesepian yang rakus setengah mampus.

Aku tidak akan berkalimat seperti itu jika aku sedang dengan Byaku-nii. Bisa mati aku. Tapi di sini, siapa yang bisa melarang Rukia Kuchiki? Tidak ada.

Aku juga tidak akan berkata seperti itu dengan keras dan jelas di dunia ini, tidak ada yang tahu Kuchiki princess yang satu ini punya sisi gelap.

Yah, mungkin para pria kesepian ini mengerti, tapi kurasa...tidak juga.

Di sini, bekas garasi mobil dr. Ishida, adalah tempat yang diikhlaskan oleh nyonya Ishida sebagai markas Uryuu kesayangan mereka dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu tanpa guna. Dan di sini jugalah aku selalu menghindar dari keadaan rumahku sendiri yang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini.

"Hey, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo dari sudut tempat dia berkerumun dengan yang lainnya, melahap habis cake buatan nyonya Ishida.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanyaku sekenanya. Bersantai di sofa bekas ini ternyata gatal juga.

"Hehe...Ichigo ingin mengajakmu kencan! Ehehehe," sambar Renji nyengir, yang kemudian diikuti gelak tawa yang lain, Ishida, Hisagi, Shinji, kecuali Chad yang cuma nyengir tidak jelas.

Apa sih.

"HEH! Siapa bilang? Sembarangan! Hyaah," jerit Ichigo panik, mulai bergulat dengan mereka yang berani tertawa tadi. Tetap saja dia ditertawai...lebih nyaring.

Huufft...

Terlalu lama di sini juga akan membuatku terlibat masalah lain di rumah.

Aku beranjak dari sofa butut yang terasa makin gatal, menggapai tasku yang tergeletak hampa di atas lantai garasi tua, kemudian beranjak keluar, membiarkan para anak lelaki bodoh itu tetap seperti itu,...tetap bodoh hingga akhir dunia.

"Eh? Rukia? Kau sudah mau pulang?" ah, satu lagi bocah bodoh yang tertinggal, tampaknya ketinggalan rombongan saat pulang sekolah menuju kemari, jadi baru tampak sekarang.

"Ya. Kau uruslah mereka itu, semakin brutal," langkahku menjauh dari Ashido yang mematung di situ.

_.

_.

_.

"Aaakuuu pulaaanngg…!" teriakku untuk kesekian kali untuk intercom yang melekat di dinding samping pintu kayu tradisional itu.

Kutekan tombol bicara di situ lagi, "halllooo…bisa bukakan pintu untuk nona Kuchiki yang cantik iniiii?" kalimatku makin ngawur.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Lelah, aku duduk di anak tangga kecil di depan gerbang itu.

Langit makin gelap, huuh..kemana Nii-sama dan Nee-san? Dan kemana segelintir pelayan itu? Piknik bersama tanpaku? Sialan!

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang begitu familiar bagiku berhenti tepat di depan tempat kududuk.

"Rukia-chan sayaaanngg!" suara riangnya tidak akan pernah kulupakan, begitu ia turun dari mobil itu, merentangkan tangannya menyambutku.

"Ka-kakek ?"

Ya, Kuchiki Genryu-sama, yang menolak aku panggil demikian sejak aku diadopsi keluarga ini.

"Kakek, kenapa kemari?" tanyaku disela-sela pelukan kematiannya. Ugh!

"Hohoho...Byakuya dan Hisana sedang ada urusan rahasia, jadi hanya kakek dan cucu yang berpesta malam ini!" jawabnya senang.

Kalian tahu? Sedikit, tapi kurasa Kakek mulai tertular sifat aneh dokter pribadinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki-san.

_.

_.

"Urusan apa, Kakek?" tanyaku begitu menyodorkan sepiring spageti kepadanya.

"Ohh, hanya ingin mengunjungimu, Rukia," jawabnya tidak mengerti.

"Bukan. Nii-sama dan-," jelasku pura-pura.

Ah, pura-pura.

Sepertinya aku mulai sangat pandai bermain peran, jadi anak baik yang bodoh, berpolah seolah buta pada keadaan.

"Urusan...perceraian," Kakek menjawab dengan santai.

Tentu saja aku tahu.

Mereka berdua, Byaku-nii dan Sana-nee, aku tahu itu.

"Oh," sahutku sekenanya.

Aku sudah mengira, akhir seperti ini akan terjadi.

Jadi, aku tidak akan berharap banyak. Tidak banyak.

Sesaat kusadari kakek menatapku penuh arti.

"Ada apa, Kakek? Apa aku tambah cantik?" godaku kering, sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya.

"Rukia…," ujar kakek, sepertinya sekarang serius.

"Hmm?" hanya kubalas gumaman tanpa melihatnya, masih terpaku pada gelas dan air yang kutuangkan. Sengaja.

"Jika nanti…mereka berdua sepakat untuk berpisah, tetaplah di sini, Nak," katanya resah, memandangku penuh harap.

"Kakek, aku-"

"Rukia, kakek berjanji, kami seluruh klan Kuchiki akan menjagamu dengan baik, memberimu yang terbaik, yang layak diterima oleh wanita sepertimu," ha? Kenapa suasananya seperti dalam Dinasti Ming ya?

Seluruh klan Kuchiki? Memangnya siapa aku?

Aku hanya anak pungut di keluarga ini, di klan sebesar klan Kuchiki aku hanya sampah, yang bisa dibuang kapan saja. Tapi, kenapa kakek berkata seperti ini?

Begitu berharganya kah aku? Oh, ayolah jangan membuatku yang sudah sedikit besar kepala ini jadi makin ge-er.

"Ah, Kakek. Jangan membuatku bingung. Hehe… Kakek bercanda 'kan?" ujarku asal, sembari main-main menonjok pelan lengan tuanya, seperti gaya anak muda, yang biasa kami berdua lakukan, "Memangnya aku akan pergi jauh? Sana-nee dan Byaku-nii belum tentu berpisah, lagipula…kalau jadi pun aku dan Sana-nee tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh dari kota ini, jadi aku masih bisa bertemu Kakek."

Setelah kalimat konyol dan gaya bicara yang kurang sopan kulontarkan padanya, Kakek tetap tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Mimiknya masih sama, _deathly serious_!

"Kek.." panggilku pelan.

"Rukia…kau tahu, di klan ini tidak pernah ada seorang wanita selama berabad-abad," ah, lebay. Pasti ada lah.

"Entah kenapa, egois atau apa, aku, orang tua ini, ingin sekali memiliki cucu perempuan. Tapi …menanti Byakuya dan kakakmu begitu lama…aku makin putus harapan," ekspresi orang tua di hadapanku ini makin lesu. Aku tidak tahu harus bekata apa, berbuat apa.

Sejenak sepi, kakek tidak bicara lagi. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. Ia terlihat benar-benar tua, tidak seperti biasanya.

Begitu inginnya kah?

"Tapi!" mendadak kakek menggebrak meja, membuatku mendongak kaget.

"Mereka berdua itu! Heh! Selalu saja banyak alasan, tidak bisa inilah, tidak bisa itulah, belum saat inilah, belum saat itulah. Mereka berdua itu, tidak mengerti, orang tua sepertiku ini tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Aah, iya iya, Kek. Tenang … tenang," aduuh, bagaimana ya? Kuberi kakek air minum yang ada di situ, aku akan lebih repot kalau serangan nyeri dadanya kambuh.

"Pokonya, Rukia," lanjutnya setelah meneguk segelas air, dan merasa lebih tenang, "kau harus tetap di keluarga ini, apapun yang terjadi pada dua anak bodoh itu."

Aku tidak berujar apa-apa.

Untuk apa? Kurasa tidak perlu, aku merasa tidak perlu beragumen sekarang, tidak di depan orang tua ini.

"Kau seorang Kuchiki. Kau adalah milik klan ini, milik kami," kata kakek mantab, menatap mataku dalam-dalam, meyakinkan bahwa aku berhak berada di sini, meski bukan berdarah asli. Meyakinkan bahwa aku boleh, harus, meninggalkan apapun, termasuk Sana-nee, untuk tetap berada di sini, di klan Kuchiki.

Aku tidak menanggapi. Tidak ingin menanggapi.

_.

_.

_.

Setengah hati kupaksa tubuh rapuh nyaris remuk ini bangkit dari alam kenyamanan tiada duanya di 02.45 a.m.

Hisana, _oh my sweet lovely sister_, mengoyakku dari ranjang, menjatuhkanku di lantai berkarpet tepat di bawah sini.

"Arrggh~," gerutuku bangkit dari keterpurukkan paling menjengkelkan, "apa? Apa lagi, Nee-san? Tidak bi-" keluh kesahku terhenti begitu kakakku ini membungkam mulutku seketika.

"Ru,Rukia, Rukia, dengarkan aku, Sayang," ya, aku mendengar, mau apa lagi? Aku dibungkam.

Dipegangnya wajahku ini, memaksaku sadar sepenuhnya untuk menyimak dengan benar setiap suku kata yang lepas dari bibirnya. Menatapku penuh makna, mengelus pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, serampangan, menyingkirkan setiap helai rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"..mmm-ssn..," gumamku dalam bungkaman sesak itu.

"A,apapun yang mereka katakan padamu, jangan dengarkan. Aku, kita berdua, kita harus pergi dari sini, bersama! Ka,kau harus bersamaku, Rukia. Harus denganku! Harus!" ujar Hisana-nee bingung, resah, khawatir, semua terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang lembab, matanya yang sembab, kalimatnya yang tersendat, dan dalam isakkan tangisnya yang pecah tertahan.

Ia memelukku, seolah lima detik lagi aku akan tersapu angin dan menghilang.

Sesak. Tapi tidak kuutarakan.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Hisana-nee seperti ini sepanjang usia yang kulewati bersamanya.

Begitu ketakutan, takut seseorang mengambil miliknya, sesuatu yang tak akan dia dapatkan gantinya.

Dan saat itu ...aku tahu...sesuatu itu adalah _aku_.

_.

_.

"Sana-nee…"

Dia tertidur lelap, kelihatannya begitu, di ranjangku.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk ingin tahu.

Ughh…badanku remuk sejak siang tadi. Pelajaran olahraga melelahkan itu…sial!

Aku sungguh tidak bisa tidur. Pertama, badanku terlalu sakit untuk terlelap lagi untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Kedua, ranjang ini dibuat khusus untuk bujangan, remaja, anak kost-an, anak tunggal, janda, duda, dan apalah yang seharusnya tidur sendiri. Lalu bagaimana aku tidur kalau Nee-san melesak bersamaku? Tidak cukup. Sempit. Apalagi dia akan memelukku hingga aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah tidak bernapas.

Ah, sudahlah.

Kuputuskan untuk duduk di lantai berkarpet itu, bersandar pada tempat tidur, memandang keluar jendela kamar yang tidak pernah kututup tirainya, lalu…pikiranku mulai tidak karuan.

Aku sayang pada Kakek, Byaku-nii, dan semua yang ada di klan ini.

Kalau diminta tetap di sini, tentu aku akan tetap di sini.

Tapi, Sana-nee adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari menyayangi orangtuaku.

Kalau diminta untuk meninggalkannya, tentu aku akan memilih pergi bersamanya.

Kuraih ponselku, membukanya, membiarkan sinar _dim_-nya sedikit merusak gelapnya kamar ini.

Menekan serampangan semua tombol, membuka semua fitur, membaca kembali semua sms, membolak-balik ponsel itu, kemudian membukanya lagi.

Sampai…'ANAK JERUK' tertera di layar ponsel itu saat tanpa sengaja kupencet fitur _phonebook_.

"…hm? Halo?" ah, untuk apa aku meneleponnya? Rukia, BODOH!

"Ichigo," ujarku tanpa ragu. Oke, sudah terlanjur, lanjutkan.

"Eh? Rukia? Ru, ke, kenapa? Kamu…sembelit lagi tengah malam begini? Akan kubangunkan ayah ka-," sialan! Seburuk itukah reputasiku di hadapan anak seorang dokter?

"Tidak! Bukan itu. Aku tidak separah itu, bodoh!" kudengar, diseberang sana, dia tertawa kecil.

Dan…malamku dilanjutkan bersama teman anehku itu dalam jalinan sinyal telepon genggam.

Setidaknya, saat ini aku butuh teman bicara.

Itu saja.

_.

**END of Chap TWO –**

* * *

Saya...sedang ingin melanjutkan apa yang saya mulai.

Sebenarnya saat ini saya sedang menghadapi detik-detik penderitaan, tapi lebih baik seperti ini, mengetik tanpa peduli dunia. Benar 'kan?

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca dan me-review fic ini.


	3. Power Of Little Sister

**Disclaimer: Bleach? Hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : power of little sister**

* * *

"Aku berangkaaatt~," ujarku sekenanya pagi itu pada manusia-manusia yang sedang dirundung kemurkaan, dua orang itu, siapa lagi.

Tidak peduli aku didengar atau tidak, yang jelas aku ingin segera sampai di sekolah.

Meski ..yah, kuyakini aku tidak benar-benar ingin ke sekolah hari ini.

Kantukku tidak karuan, semalaman mengoceh dengan anak jeruk itu sampai ponselku itu sedikit ogah-ogahan dipakai mengirim sms setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ah, Rukia! Biar ku-," Byaku-nii tiba-tiba terjaga dari perang mulutnya dengan Nee-san, berlari kecil menghampiriku, meraih kunci mobilnya tepat di atas meja makan tempat dia berperang, melalaikan istrinya yang…sungguh kelihatan …buruk di pagi yang cerah ini.

.

_Ah, My poor sister… _

.

"Tidak…" ujarku, sedikit tidak memberi apresiasi pada Byaku-nii yang tampakanya akan menawarkan kebaikannya mengantarku ke sekolah.

"Aku jalan kaki saja, masih pagi, tidak akan terlambat. Tenang saja, Nii-san," masih pagi? Kau pikir kakak iparmu ini buta? Matahari sudah meraja, hanya tunggu terbakar saja di depan gerbang sekolah!

Byaku-nii menatapku, apa itu? Sorot matanya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. Tapi tidak kuberi. Malas.

Karena aku hanya menatapnya pura-pura bodoh dengan rasa kantuk berat, General Manager Kuchiki Corp. ini lalu berucap, "...dengan bocah itu lagi?"

Tidak kujawab, hanya menatapnya enteng.

Mimik wajahnya berubah frustasi, kecewa, atau apalah, seolah benar-benar keberatan yang seberat-beratnya.

"Ya ampun, Rukia," gumamnya yang masih bisa kudengar.

"Berhenti bergaul dengannya. Anak itu punya pengaruh buruk padamu. Lihat dirimu, sekarang kau jarang pulang tepat waktu. Nilai tengah semestermu kemarin benar-benar memalukan. Kau Kuchiki, bergaulah dengan benar, yang bisa membuatmu jauh lebih baik, baik dan terbaik. Berhenti bergaul dengan Kurosaki itu. Mengerti? Henti-," belum selesai kritikan ala Kuchiki ini, tepat saat itulah Sana-nee memotong semuanya.

"Kau yang hentikan, Byakuya!" jerit Nee-san galak. Menghampiriku, menghadang Byaku-nii yang berdiri di depanku, menghadang pandanganku dengan punggung indahnya, menatap suaminya galak.

"Aku sedang bicara, Hisana. Tolong jaga sikapmu," ujar Byaku-nii, huh, tampak sekali memaksakan kesabarannya.

"Kau, jaga sikapmu pada adikku! Siapa kau ini? Melarangnya bergaul dengan teman-temannya, eh? Berkuasa sekali kau...," ah, sudah lama aku tidak dengar nada mengolok khas Hisana-nee.

"Dia juga adikku, Hisana," hmm, ya ya.

.

Tidak sadarkah kalian, aku harus menuntut ilmu pagi ini? Dan harus mencapai gerbang sekolah sebelum para penjaga pintu neraka itu menghalangiku masuk hingga periode ke-3? Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk kelas tepat waktu kalau lenganku dicengkram erat oleh yang mulia permaisuri Kuchiki?

.

"Bukan! Kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Kau tidak punya hak apapun untuk mengaturnya!"

Kalimat itu tadi sepertinya sudah pernah kau ucapkan, Nee-san.

"Dia Kuchiki! Bagian dari keluarga ini, keluargaku. Demi Tuhan, Hisana! Kenapa kau selalu menyangkal?"

Kalimat itu juga sudah kau tegaskan padaku 2 menit yang lalu, Nii-san.

"Dengar, Byakuya. Setelah rumah tangga konyol ini berakhir dia akan ikut denganku. Dia satu-satunya yang kupunya di dunia ini. Kau! Jangan coba-coba!"

Aw! Nee-san, silakan saja menghujat pada suamimu itu, tapi _tolonglah_, jangan pererat genggamannya…nyeriiii~

"Oh, yeah. Tentu aku akan mencoba. Kenapa tidak ka-."

Oke!

Lima belas menit menuju keterlambatan mengisi lembar jawaban kuis 'Restorasi Meiji'. Dan yah, aku masih di sini. Mengikuti jawaban demi jawaban tidak masuk akal –ah, sama sekali tidak nyambung- sepasang suami istri yang sedang benar-benar saling mencintai. Hmm..mencintaiku.

.

Seingatku, kalau tidak salah ingat…

Diam-diam aku ini salah satu penganut taat paham liberalisme.

Menjunjung tinggi yang mereka sebut kemerdekaan, kebebasan, semua yang berasaskan _the power of independent! _

.

Keadaan ini sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan teori gombal yang kusembah itu.

Bukan begini seharusnya.

Bukan.

Tidak. Bukan masalah teori liberalisme yang kumasalahkan. Bukan jua kuis mata pelajaran sejarah yang kurisaukan. Bukan.

.

Tapi,

Mengenai nama besar yang kusandang ini.

Juga,

Mengenai struktur DNA identik dalam tiap sel tubuhku ini.

.

Sesaat aku sadar, terbentur dengan dentuman realita yang selama ini berusaha kutentang.

Seolah menghantam telak kepalaku…

Ah, ya…jika yang dikatakan Sana-nee barusan benar-benar terlaksana, perceraian itu, maka…

Aku bukan lagi Kuchiki.

Bukan. Tidak masalah kalau Kuchiki terhapus dari deretan namaku. Bukan masalah. Sama sekali bukan masalah jika aku kembali menjadi sampah tanpa 'Kuchiki'.

.

Namun, bagiku…melepaskan keluarga yang selama ini ingin kumiliki adalah sama dengan menyayat nadi sendiri.

Tapi, memilih tetap berada di keluarga ini setelah Sana-nee bukan 'apa-apa' lagi di Klan ini adalah sama dengan mengiris leher sendiri.

.

Dua pilihan itu adalah sama-sama bunuh diri.

Mendorong diri sendiri jatuh dalam keterperosokan psikis yang tak tertolong.

.-.-.

Mual.

Muak, semburan perang mulut dua orang di depanku ini kian membara, tak ada tanda untuk berakhir dalam waktu dekat.

Setidaknya biarkan aku pergi, benar-benar sakit kepala.

Pandanganku tidak lagi terfokus.

Diseberang ruang sana, ada kakek.

Oh, ya sejak kemarin malam memang tidak kembali ke kediamannya, aku baru ingat.

Ya, menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang di tempat duduk favoritnya jika berkunjung kemari.

Tapi aku tahu, tahu saja, bahwa kepalanya sama sakitnya denganku.

Rasa jengkelnya mungkin melebihi diriku.

.

"Baik! Kalau itu maumu, Hisana. Kupastikan surat perceraian itu sampai ditanganmu nanti siang."

"_Berhenti_..."

"Bagus! Aku tunggu, Tuan. Dan oh, tolong kirimkan ke apartement lama tempat aku dan Rukia tinggal dulu. Kau tahu 'kan? Daerah kumuh yang kau datangi 7 tahun lalu."

"Ah, tentu."

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku dan Rukia mengemasi barang-barang kami sekarang. Bisa?"

"_Berhenti_..."

"Tidak ada penghalang yang bisa mencegahmu lagi, Hisana. Tapi kurasa Rukia tidak perlu berkemas, dia tinggal di sini."

"Kau punya bakat mencuri ya? Kau tidak dengar, Rukia adikku. ADIKKU! DIA IKUT DENGANKU! MILIKKU, KUCHIKI!"

"_Berhenti_..!"

"Terserah. Sesuai hukum Rukia sah menjadi milik Klan kami."

"Tidak! Berapa kali harus kuulangi…RUKIA ITU ADIKKU, AKULAH YANG SAH MEMILIKINYA."

"Hisana…apapun yang kau inginkan setelah ini ber-"

"AKU INGINKAN ADIKKU! Adikku…Kuchiki Byakuya, Adikku, aku hanya ingin adikku. ADIKKU!"

"Hisana!"

.

"_Berhenti!_" lengkingku nyaring.

Kakek mungkin akan diam saja, menyerah.

Tapi aku tidak akan, aku menginginkan kedua hal ini. Keluarga ini dan juga kakak perempuanku untuk satu kali masa hidupku.

Mendadak Byaku-nii dan Sana-nee melotot kaget.

Menjamahku dengan tatapan mereka yang lelah beradu.

.

Linangan air mata Sana-nee benar-benar membuatku remuk.

Juntaian rambut Byaku-nii yang berantakan sungguh membuatku hancur.

Dan…tatapan layu nan tua kakek tak salah membuatku seolah… aku- entahlah.

.

"Hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini dan dengarkan aku baik-baik," desisku mantab.

Membebaskan lenganku yang hampir busuk karena cengkraman Sana-nee, dan merapikan jas sekolahku yang entah bagaimana tampak runyam.

"Ruki-"

"Diam dan dengarkan!" celetuk dua orang itu hampir bersamaan itu segera kutebas.

Aku sudah terlambat, benar-benar neraka!

Jadi mari luruskan ini, kurasa.

"Kalian berdua, tidak lihat orang tua yang duduk di sana," tunjukku serampangan, semoga tidak salah arah menunjuk di mana kakek tadi duduk.

"Dia, orang tua itu, terlalu lelah hingga menyerah pada kalian dan memilih duduk di sana untuk menyaksikan kalian berakhir. Hah! Aku bahkan lebih dari sekedar muak."

.

Aku rasa aku telah banyak belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang Kuchiki.

Bungkam semua mulut dengan lagak dan nada bicaramu.

Ha!

.

"Pertama," lanjutku, "..topik pertengkaran Nii-san dan Nee-san bukan _aku_, melainkan ..kecurigaan perselingkuhan. Benar tidak, Kakek?"

Menoleh pada orang tua favoritku itu.

Dan beliau hanya angkat jempol, dengan kacamata menggantung ekstrim di hidungnya, tanpa melepas tatapan pada surat kabar yang sedang ia baca.

Senyumku segera kutelan saat harus menatap dua orang kekanakan ini lagi.

"Kedua, jika kalian ingin cerai, maka cerailah. Berpisahlah baik-baik, tidak seperti ini. Jangan buat aku untuk memilih dan kemudian merasa bersalah."

"Dan…saat kalian mendengarkanku dengan baik seperti ini-," celetuk tawa singkatku tak bisa kubendung, jarang sekali mereka berdua mendengarkan aku bicara seperti ini.

"…aku ingin berkata jujur, aku suka dan bangga menjadi bagian dari Klan Kuchiki, tak mudah memang, tapi cukup banyak kemudahan bisa kudapatkan. Tentu aku akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk memilih meninggalkan Klan ini atau tidak. Di sinilah aku dapatkan keluarga yang selama ini kucari."

.

Byaku-nii tersenyum.

.

"Tapi, hanya satu saudara di dunia ini yang kumiliki. Dia segalanya bagiku. Sejak aku menyadari kami hanya berdua di dunia ini, saat itu kuputuskan untuk menjaganya, memastikan aku selalu ada di dekatnya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku memilih bunuh diri daripada harus meninggalkannya sendiri."

.

Sana-nee menghapus air matanya.

.

"Dengar, Byakuya? Dia lebih memilih mati daripada berpisah denganku. Heh! Lepaskan dia, akulah kakaknya. Bukan kau," ujar Hisana-nee tajam. Memperoleh kembali kekuatannya ternyata membuatnya makin menyebalkan di hadapan suaminya.

"Kau tuli ya? Rukia bahagia di sini. Klan ini memberikan apa yang di butuhkan dengan layak. Dia lebih senang bersamaku, Hisana," balas Byaku-nii.

Dan, cek-cok mereka mulai lagi.

Kesabaran ku selesai!

"CUKUP!"

"Berbicara baik-baik dengan kalian di saat seperti ini memang tidak berguna."

Ternyata mereka belum mengenalku dengan baik.

Baiklah, biar kuperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Sisi dari Rukia tersayang mereka yang tak pernah keluar di rumah ini.

"Persetan dengan bicara baik-baik!" ucapku ganas.

Tentu.

Mereka berdua terkejut.

Tidak pernah aku menggunakan kata itu. Terlarang, di sini.

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Maaf.

"Dengar! Masalah ini sepele, hanya masalah salah paham dan komunikasi antara kalian. Tidak ada kaitannya denganku. Jangan jadikan aku sebagai harta gono-gini! Brengsek, aku bukan barang!"

"Cih! Terserah kalian mau bercerai atau saling bunuh sekalipun, AKU tidak ikut siapapun setelah salah satu hal buruk terjadi pada kalian berdua! Statusku memang adik kalian secara genetik maupun hukum. Tapi AKU BUKAN ANAK KALIAN! Jangan sok mengaturku, jangan campuri urusanku, dengan siapa aku pergi, berteman, atau malah berkencan! Aku muak diatur, Kuchiki!"

Aha!

Semburku pada kedua Kuchiki itu.

Kuraih tas sekolahku dari lantai, merapikan semua yang berantakan pada penampilan siswi teladanku. Dan beranjak menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan dua orang _shock_ mematung di tempat mereka berdiri.

Tapi, sebelum benar-benar pergi mengejar periode ke-3, aku berbalik dan bilang...

"Oh, ya satu lagi. Buatlah anak kalian sendiri. Aku yakin kalian paham caranya. Atau perlu kupinjamkan _video_-nya dari salah seorang teman sekelasku?"

Byaku-nii tersedak.

Sana-nee mendadak tercekat.

Kakek...hehe...mengangkat jempolnya lagi, kemudian beranjak menuju tempatku berdiri.

Meraih kunci mobil di atas meja di depan cucu dan cucu-menantunya berdiri. Kakek lalu sedikit berbisik pada dua orang itu, yang sengaja diperbesar, "ah, kurasa Rukia benar. Itu juga masalah kalian. Anak bisa menetralkan suasana kecemburuan. Kasihan Rukia, dia hanya remaja bebas, bukan anak kalian. Ringankanlah bebannya. Ahahaha...!"

"Let's go, Ruki-chan sayaaaang~ Kakek nyetir sampai depan kelas kamu, Sayang!" ujarnya girang bukan kepalang.

Ah, kusut nih kalau di antar kakek.

-.-.-.-

Kalimat-kalimat Rukia masih terngiang di benak Byakuya, begitu juga Hisana.

Keduanya lunglai lemas di atas sofa empuk ruang keluarga Kuchiki. Diam, hening, sunyi, sepi.

"Ku..kurasa…" "Jadi.."

Berbicara bersamaan.

"Uh...," gumam Hisana. Malu berat.

"Me-menurutku, ucapan mereka berdua ada benarnya," ujar Byakuya dengan segenap kekuatannya untuk menutupi bahwa dirinya tersipu yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Ja-jadi..," gumam Hisana lagi. Makin malu.

"Ng...lakukan seperti saran mereka?"

"Eh?"

Saling pandang terkejut.

Memerah pipi merekam, merona indah seperti 7 tahun lalu saat pertama bertemu.

Lalu, mengalihkan pandang, tidak sanggup berkata.

Mungkin…

Perceraian bukan solusi.

Hati masih berbicara, tidak ada yang perlu diakhiri, hanya saja…ada beberapa yang harus dimulai.

.

Teehee~!

.

-.-.-.-

"Psst! Kau dari mana, ha?" bisik anak jeruk di sampingku ini, setelah akhir jam ke-3 yang sukses kuikuti.

"Dari rumah. Sedikit masalah transportasi. Cukup! Jangan banyak tanya!" jawabku, sekaligus menutup percakapan.

Pikiranku melayang.

Hmm...

Dari siapa aku harus pinjam video seperti itu? Renji, Ashido atau Shinji?

_.

* * *

**- END of SISTER – **

* * *

Ah, selesai sudah.

Tidak begitu menarik, tapi saya ingin menyelesaikan apa yang saya mulai.

Terima kasih banyak kepada semua _reader_, _reviewer_, dan bahkan kepada mereka yang memasukkan fic ini dalam _list favorite_. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
